This research grant renewal application represents a proposal to continue participation in the clinical cooperative group studies in oncology with the Central Oncology Group. Patients with recurrent malignant tumors will enter protocol studies relative to toxicity and therapeutic effectiveness of chemotherapeutic drugs or combinations of drugs at Phase I, II, III and adjuvant levels as well as pre-operative radiation therapy. Methods of drug delivery to tumor tissues (hepatic artery infusion), and drugs as adjuvants to other forms of tumor therapy (extremity perfusion in melanoma) will also be evaluated.